Chuck Vs The Sequel
by WriterChick227
Summary: Two years after the series finally of Chuck, a teenage girl downloads the Intersect. But, she's having problems with it. She can't control when she flashes, so she turns to Chuck as a mentor and gets the old team reunited.
1. Chapter 1

The Intersect Project, a.k.a. Project Bartowski. One of the most successful ops in history. Now, the Intersect ran an anti-cyber terrorism agency. The project abandoned, but Chuck still alive. The new team had accidentally stumbled upon it hacking the CIA database. They wanted to be spies. A dream that most would consider unrealistic. But, nothing is unrealistic in Burbank, California. This is the story of the new Intersect. It all began like this.

_Breaking into a CIA base. Not bad for a nobody, _Chloe thought to herself, as she heard the silence surround her. She closed her eyes for a second, and imagined her new future. With the Intersect, she wouldn't be just some loser high school girl. She'd be the most valuable asset to the CIA. She stared at the computer screen in front of her, victory in her heart. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and whirled her around, her dirty blond pony tail bouncing. She gasped, and put her hand on her gun before she realized who loomed in front of her.

"Oh, thank god it's just you, moron," she said, staring into the strong face of her partner, Rory. He had planned this all out. She owed him big time. Without him, she never would have achieved this. His face wasn't in his usual goofy grin. "Wait, what is it?" Her expression dropped instantly.

"Kylie accidentally triggered the alarm. You got maybe five minutes to download this thing before we got to scram!" he urged her. Chloe freaked out instantly. Fear making her nervous. What if she didn't make it out? What if she died? Not enough time! She pressed the gray enter button on the keyboard in front of her, and was instantly exposed to a rush of random images containing top secret information. The teenager didn't know how much time had passed since she hit the key when she snapped out of it. All she knew is that agents, dressed in bullet proof jackets, wielding large guns burst through the door with a clatter. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as the karate file flashed in her brain. But, before she got to use her skills, a loud bang went off.

Chloe woke up with a gasp from the horrible nightmare. "RORY!" she screamed out as her eyes opened to a bright, sunny morning that cast rays of sunshine through her windows. An ironic lighting. Sweat dripped down from her face, and she panted for breath. The scene continued in her head. The bullet flying straight through the chest of Rory, and flying out the other side with a disgusting explosion of red. She wished she had never downloaded the Intersect. It was ruining her life. Rory died because of it. She hated this thing, but she knew she needed it. Without, the CIA would surely hunt her down and kill her. Her door burst open and she was immediately wrapped in a loving embrace.

She coughed, feeling the air struggle to get to her lungs. "You're choking me," she groaned. Her pretty, black-haired best friend let her go. She sucked in air desperately, acting as though as she almost died. She shoved her playfully, a desperate attempt to get things back to how they were before. Kylie's full lips formed a smile, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Nightmares again?" she asked, sensing what was wrong. Her deep chocolate-colored eyes were filled with concern. After all, she and Chloe were practically sisters. They grew up together, friends since kindergarten.

"Yeah, buddy," the fifteen-year-old answered, getting up out of bed, and walking sleepily to her closet. Her body moved like a zombie, uncoordinated and slow. She opened up her closet doors. "It's just unreal, ya know? It's like every day I wake up, and go to text him and then I realize, 'Oh, dang, he got shot saving my beautiful butt.'"

"I know what will cheer you up," she said, kneeling down on the black carpet floor, and reaching under Chloe's bed, and grabbing out what looked like a movie case. She held it up, smile stretching from ear to ear. "I got you Fallout: 3 and all of the add-ons. This should keep you busy for another month."

Chloe paused for a moment. She had an idea of something she wanted to do, but she knew Kylie wouldn't approve. "I got another idea," she told her, an edge of discomfort in her voice. She knew this was something she had to do, no matter how she felt about it. Kylie's head perked up, and she eyed her with curiosity. "I want to go see Chuck Bartowski."

Kylie plugged her ears with her fingers. "La la la la la la. I can't hear you. La la la la la la." _Seriously! Grow up! _she thought angrily.

"This goddamn Intersect is annoying me. Every time I watch a horror movie, I flash karate. In case you haven't noticed, I've busted not just one, but two TVs! Two! I paid for them and I don't want to break a third. I need to learn how to control it," she argued, grabbing a pair of skinny jeans and a gray sweatshirt from her closet. "I'm going whether you want me, too or not." She stormed out of the room angrily, and... flashed. She burst back in, dangerous and cold.

It was a blur of karate moves to the face, until Kylie ended up unconscious on the floor. _No! What did I do? _she asked herself, sobbing softly. She would never, ever hit her best friend. Ever. She had to learn how to keep the Intersect from hurting her anymore. She sat at her knees at her side, tears rushing down her cheeks and landing with small splashes on her floor below. She pushed herself up sadly, and ran into the bathroom as fast as she could. She needed to see Chuck now more than ever.

She watched her reflection in the mirror, her blue eyes, scanning over every detail. The small, two-millimeter long scar above her lip to the red zit that had appeared on her forehead. She combed through hair until it looked half-decent. She brushed her teeth, put on some socks, and walked outside into the hall. She was a bit angry that Kylie hadn't believed her. If she had maybe the whole flashing thing wouldn't have happened. Why couldn't anyone ever agree with her on anything? Almost everything she did was a horrible plan. Heck, she was amazed she had convinced Kylie to help her out with downloading the Intersect. Rory. Rory was different. He had faith in her. He always believed in her. He would completely agree with her on meeting the original. It seemed like a great idea. But, maybe she was crazy. Seemed perfectly logical. She stepped outside, the warm sun on her skin. She soaked it all in, the happiness and positivity that came from the light. Her only vehicle was a black bicycle, but thankfully the Buy More wasn't too far away.

Chloe got on, pedaling as fast as she could. She took off like rocket, shooting down the side of the road like a jet. Wind blew through her hair , keeping it out of her face. She continued at her accelerated speed until, she got a hid. Her legs soon wanted to give out on her with a soreness. _Push through the pain, _she told herself, face and underarms growing moist. She panted as her lungs caught fire. In the distance, she could see the green and yellow Buy More sign. When she finally got there tossed the bike on the ground, a clang as the metal hit of the hard cement.

She entered, and saw an Indian employee with a feminine haircut. She approached him, exhausted. "I'm looking for Charles Bartowski. Goes by Chuck."

He chuckled at her. "Listen, kid. Go find your mommy, and then I'll help you. But, for now scram." What a douche! She glared at him for no longer a second, resisting the flash that threatened to expose her secret to everyone.

Chloe game him her award-winning hate smile. She read his name tag. Lester Pattel. This Lester guy was getting on her nerves, and with her violent nature towards strangers, that was not a good idea. "You're going to help me, or else." Threats, a sure sign that the rage was building up inside her.

"Or else what?" Lester asked. _Seriously. It would take like five minutes to find him at the most. What the hell is his problem?_

She threatened, "Or else I rip out your tongue and feed it to a piranha." He opened his mouth to reply, but the manager, a small man with a beard, came over and stopped a particularly nasty event.

"Excuse Lester; he's an idiot," he informed her. That's when Chloe finally flashed. Morgan Grimes. Also had the Intersect for a period, but he started to lose his memories, and had to have the Intersect removed. Best friend of Chuck. He would know where the Intersect was. "How can I help?"

"Where the hell is Chuck, Morgan?" she asked him, getting straight to business. She needed help. This Intersect was ruining her life. She needed to learn to control it. She almost went all ninja on that Lester guy and she couldn't take it any more.

"I'm sure I can help you with whatever it is you need," Morgan said, and Chloe could see his nervousness. He tried to hide it, but it was plain in sight. She could have made it out from a mile away. He pretended like she wasn't talking about spy things. His tactics would work if maybe he was a bit of a better liar.

She replied, "I have a very special computer called an Intersect. I've been experiencing problems with it lately and I think Chuck could help." She worded it so that civilian employee would have no clue what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry, but he's not here right now. Maybe if you want to come back later," he said, voice squeaking a bit.

Chloe said, "Show me where Chuck is before I go all Karate Kid on your ass." He gulped.

"Right this way," he said, knowing he had been defeated. She felt some of the built up emotions inside her alleviate. He lead her into the employee break room, where he opened a secret door behind the lockers. She flashed. Castle. Ex-headquarters for Operation Bartowski. Now serves as base for Carmichael Industries. She followed him down stairs, and heard the door close behind her.

They walked down the hall, past room after room. She admired the beauty of the place. Everything had bluish lighting that just made everything look pretty. Soon, they were in the main room. A blond haired woman sat beside a curly-haired man, both facing the front. They laughed about something and Chloe cleared her throat loudly.

They turned around and Chloe flashed. Sarah Walker and Charles 'Chuck' Bartowski. "Chuck, Sarah, nice to meet you."

"Morgan, who is this?" Sarah asked, looking from him back to her.

"Listen, homies. I downloaded the Intersect two weeks ago and I haven't been able to control when I flash. I figured since you guys had to deal with this chiz, you could help me out," Chloe said. "My name is Chloe Hart by the way." Sarah and Chuck exchanged a glance.

"I don't know, Chuck," she told him.

Her response seemed to stun Chuck. "She's just a kid, Sarah. We have to help her." he said. Chloe glanced over at the computer monitors with the surveillance. A man was entering the building, arm with a gun. While Sarah and Chuck argued, Chloe grabbed a Desert Eagle off of the table. She checked the clip, making sure it was full.

"What are you doing?" Chuck exclaimed.

"We've got an intruder," Chloe replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"There is a no-killing policy here," said Chuck urgently, taking gun from Chloe's hands. He replaced it with a tranq gun. She groaned in reply. This thing was pretty much a toy. It did no real damage at all. These people were obviously going to get on her nerves, but if she wanted to learn to handle this thing inside her head, she'd have to play by the rules. No matter how lame they were.

"I've seen two-year-olds with more balls than you," she said with a sigh. "Whatever. Let's just go." She started walking towards the entrance to Castle, a glimmer of disappointment in her eyes. She was actually looking forward to shooting someone. It was rather good at alleviating stress. She stood near a corner, and peeked out at the man who had gun drawn.

She held one finger up to signal Chuck to wait behind. She jumped out, and flashed. The man fired a shot at her, and the bullet whizzed past her ear. She shot him with the tranq gun three times. He looked at the darts, back at her, and finally collapsed. She smiled in pride. "Got him!"

Chuck rushed out and ran to where the man had fallen. "Sarah," he yelled out. She was down the hall in five seconds, the heels of her boots clacking on the ground with each step she took.

"What is it, honey?" she asked him, standing by Chloe who was still beaming with pride. She then walked forward and gasped.

Chloe said, "Wait. What's the haps?" She had no idea what was going on. Not like that was unusual for her. But the faces of Chuck and Sarah showed a mix of emotion. Happiness, worry, and surprise.

"You just tranq'd Casey!" Chuck exclaimed. Casey? Who was Casey? Chloe had no idea. Was he an enemy? No. He couldn't have been. They wouldn't have been happy to see an enemy. Maybe he was one of their friends or something. There was an awkward silence and no one dared to speak.

"Why was Casey trying to kill you?" Sarah asked, putting her hand on her very real gun. _If you're gonna shoot me, you better not miss, _Chloe thought and felt the urge to say. But, she was in a bad enough situation as it is, and that would just aggravate things. A fatal flaw of hers. When she felt frightened or scare, she would provoke the situation.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I don't even know who that is." Honesty. Not always a good policy, but sometimes it worked. And with a bit of luck, this would be one of those times.

"Casey was on our team, but rejoined the NSA and we haven't seen him since," Sarah explained to her. It clicked in the girl's brain before Sarah or Chuck's. Casey was sent to kill her. But, why would they do that when she was one of the only two human Intersects? It didn't make sense. The needed her, didn't they? That's why she did it. She wanted to be one of the government's most valuable assets.

She couldn't allow the emotions that stirred inside her ruin her chances at safety. Chloe said, "I don't want him waking up and tryin' to assassinate me, so can you like tie him up or something? I don't want him ruining this." She gestured with her hands at her face.

"Just go home for now. We'll call you later," Sarah told her, a bit of worry plainly on her face.

"A, I can't really go home until I get this thing under control. B, you don't even have my number," she said calmly. "I'll take a nap up in the home theatre room in the Buy More. Wake me up when he comes to." She exited Castle into the Buy More, and walked into the actual store. She went into the home theatre room awkwardly, and lay down on the couch. Sleep hadn't really been top priority, and when she did make an attempt, she'd just wake up screaming.

She woke up an hour later to Chuck shaking her awake. At first, being asleep and not knowing what was going on, she kicked him. But, a second later she became fully conscious and bounced up to her feet. "He be awake?" she asked.

"Yep," Chuck replied to her. "We haven't managed to get him to say anything yet, but maybe if you go down yourself he will."

"Wasn't he on your team?" she questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. Why do you ask?" he asked, stuttering a little in the beginning because he was taken off guard by he question.

"Because he ain't talking to you."

"Well, it has been a while since we were on the same team. He's probably just changed a little that's all."

"A team is a team for life. Not just for however long you work together."

"Casey is... Casey," he said, not being able to think of a word.

"Your skills with adjectives are amazing," she commented. She paused before adding, "So, how far am I allowed to go with, you know, torture?"

"What?! No! No torture!"

"You're no fun," she said. The two began walking into Castle.

"How is torture fun?" he asked her in complete shock.

She rolled her blue eyes at him. What a wimp! No torture and no shooting? This was just insane. How the heck had they been a hugely successful spy team with all of these anti-spy rules? It did not make sense at all. She entered Castle after him, the door shutting behind her with a mechanical hiss. "You've never had to torture someone?" she said with slight disbelief.

"No! Have you?" he replied. "Wait, on second thought, I really don't want to know."

"Let me get this straight. You've never shot anyone?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Stabbed?"

"No way."

"Poisoned?"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Eh, a lot, but you'll figure that out on your own," she replied, her expression dead serious. Then, she cracked a smile, bursting out into laughter that echoed against the walls of Castle. "So, where is this Casey person?"

He showed her into a room, and she watched him from behind one-way glass. She could see him, but he couldn't see her. "Hmmm. He looks angry," she said, hearing three sets of footsteps come up behind her. Sarah, and Morgan, but she had absolutely no clue who the third. "Can someone get him a stress ball?" She turned around, recognizing the faces of Chuck and Sarah, but then her eyes flickered to the third to a way too familiar face. Kylie.

"Leave, Kylie. For once, trust me," Chloe said, tears welling up in her eyes when she saw the fresh bruise on her best friend's cheek.

Kylie smirked, "Can't. You need me. Whether you like it or not."

"Really?" Chloe said, preparing to argue with her. This was an everyday routine. They'd argue for a bit until finally Chloe gave up and Kylie got her way. "How? How do I possibly need you, homie? Enlighten me."

"I'm sure Chuck told you no harming Casey. I know you. You're going to go in there, and when he doesn't say anything, you're going to get pissed and flip a table. Then, he'll continue to not say anything, and you're going to punch him in the face. Repeatedly. I can stay calm in there." Kylie argued. Sarah unlocked the door, and the black-haired girl entered. It shut behind her, and locked. They stood there, waiting.

Five minutes later Casey exited, appearing furious. Kylie followed him, a smirk plain on her face. "Next time, Walker, let the crazy one torture me," he said.

"What did she do?" Chuck asked.

"She's worse than Jeff and Lester combined," he said, shuddering slightly.

"Why did the NSA assign a hit on her?" Sarah asked. The question they had all been waiting for. Well, Chloe assumed that's what all of them had been waiting for.

"Her and a few of her friends broke into a CIA headquarters. That one right there," he pointed at Chloe, "downloaded the Intersect and destroyed the only remaining copy and killed four agents. That one," he pointed at Kylie, "killed fifteen agents getting them both out without a scratch. I was impressed."

"You killed nineteen agents?" Sarah said, eyes wide.

"Did you think they'd just let us walk out after we stole the Intersect?" Chloe asked. What did they expect? That they had been entirely innocent in the process? No way! It's not like she lied to them or anything. She just kept some information to herself. Nothing illegal.

"Nineteen!? You two killed nineteen!?" said Chuck, his voice loud with disbelief.

"Your parents must be so proud," Morgan said.

"No, we ain't killed nobody and managed to escape from the CIA," she retorted sarcastically. "But, I have the only Intersect 4.0. Why would they kill me?" She directed the question to Casey.

Chuck had to answer instead, which just aggravated her. A phrase came to her mind. Don't poke a sleeping bear. "I don't know; maybe because you killed nineteen agents!"

"Listen, Chuck, just because you've never killed anyone doesn't mean everyone else is as moral as you," she said. "Unless you guys help me, the government is gonna to send more people after me. I'm not going down without a fight. Which in other less polite words, I'mma pop caps into a bunch of asses and then die."

"What can we do?" Sarah asked.

"First, Casey can tell his superiors I'm dead. Then, you guys can help me figure out why I'm flashing almost every time I get a little pissed off or scared. After that, me and Kylie will leave your lives forever," she told them.

"Never," Casey said.

"Please!" Kylie whined, sounding like a little child who wanted a toy from the store. Chloe could already tell that Kylie was annoying him. She had that affect on most people, excluding her. Even Rory couldn't stand her. _Rory, _she thought with a sad sigh. He was gone forever. Never to be seen again.

"Fine," he said. "I'll tell my superiors right now." He got out his phone and dialed a number, walking away.

"Does anyone have a couch I can sleep on until we figure out how I can handle this thing?" Chloe asked the three people. "And I prefer someone with an Xbox."

"Chuck and I are ultra-nerds. Of course we have an Xbox," Morgan said. "You can crash at Chuck's."

"No! I'm not sleeping with a serial killer in my home," Chuck argued.

"Fine. You can crash at my apartment," Morgan said.

"Shouldn't you talk to Alex about that first?" Sarah asked.

"She'll be fine with it," Morgan said.

* * *

Two Hours Later

* * *

"Morgan! You can't just be inviting strangers to live in our house indefinitely," Alex said, a bit of anger in her voice. She looked from her to Morgan. She almost laughed. _How did he manage to get with her?_

"You won't even know I'm here," Chloe said from the couch where she was playing Call of Duty. She moved with the controller as she fired shots at anything that moved. Including her teammates. Not particularly skilled.

"Fine," Alex finally gave up. "She can stay."

"Thank you, homie!" Chloe called. Alex shook her head and walked upstairs. Once Chloe was sure she was out of hearing range, she asked Morgan, "Why'd you tell her I was your cousin?"

"Alex doesn't want me getting involved in the spy life. She thinks it's too dangerous," Morgan explained.

"Puh-lease," she said. "You are on legit the best team in the world. The chances of you getting dead are like zero to none."

Suddenly, the front door creaked open slowly, and Chloe watched as Colonel John Casey walked in. "Great," she muttered sarcastically. "Just freakin' great."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. I want to thank anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I really appreciate it. :) I'll have the next chapter out by next week. Promise.


End file.
